Indonesia and His Neighbors
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Indonesia punya tetangga? Tunggu itu sudah mainstream. Tapi, bagaimana jika tetangga-tetangganya itu pada gila semua? Waduh... Indonesia bisa tambah gila nih! Tau nggak? Chapter 3 udah update loh!
1. Chapter 1: Dikejer Anjing

**Indonesia and His Neighbors**

**Disclaimer: Mau Jakarta nggak kebanjiran lagi, hutan di Kalimantan nggak kebakaran lagi, sampe Gunung Krakatau nggak akan meletus Hetalia tetep milik om Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor (Yeah, always humor XD)**

**Warning: Alaynisme + lebaynisme + jijaynisme + gajenisme = Absurbnisme, Many OC's inside, amburadul, dodolnisme, dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

**Chapter 1: Dikejer Anjing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pip!

Indonesia...

Merah darahku... Putih tulangku...

Bersatu dalam semangatmu...

Indonesia...

Debar jantungku... Getar nadiku...

Berbaur dalam angan-ang-

Pip!

Indonesia mematikan alarm dari Hp jadulnya, dan kembali memproduksi hujan massal dengan najisnya sambil berngorokria.

"Groooooooooooooooooooooookkk~!"

Tiba-tiba, seekor bayi burung Garuda masuk ke kamarnya. Mendarat dengan mulus di kasurnya. Mendekatkan paruh mungilnya ke telinganya. Dan menghirup napas sebanyak-ba... Peringatan! Untuk para Readers tercinta (jiaaah), jika anda masih pengen idup, saya sarankan anda memencet tombol back.

"Huuupp!"

Oh tidak, terlambat!

"Do~Re~Mi~ Kak Juna, **BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"**

(Di sini terlihat kaca jendela pecah, segala macem benda pecah belah pecah, burung-burung berterbangan, dan orang-orang sekitar rumah tepar di tempat)

Indonesia terjungkal dari kasurnya.

Gabruukk!

Dan mendarat di lantai dengan muka duluan.

"Anjir kau, Garu..."

Garu hanya cengar-cengir. Tunggu! Sejak kapan burung bisa cengar-cengir?! Ah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**o~o~o~O~o~o~o**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Pada hari apa? Kuturut siapa ke mana?

Naik apa? Pake apa? Kududuk di mana?

Kududuk di samping siapa? Yang sedang ngapain?

Mengendarai apa? Supaya jalan ke mana?

WOI!

Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik! Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik! Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik! Tuk!

Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik! Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik!

Suara sepatu siapa?**(1)**

Yaps, sodara-sodara sekalian. Indonesia yang berhuman namekan Arjuna P. Halilintar sedang menyanyikan lagu "Naik Delman" yang telah diremix dengan begonya menjadi "Naik Apa?", sambil berlari pagi dengan agak males-malesan.

"Pagi hari yang sangat tenang~" komentar Indonesia.

Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik! Tuk! Tik! Tak! Tik!

Suara sepat-

"LAREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Kampret lu, Lintar!"

"Udah! Marahnya tahun depan aja!"

Indonesia menengok ke belakang untuk mencari sumber kerusuhan di agi hari yang tenang tersebut. Dan terlihatlah...

BTT Indo Ver...

Tetangganya...

Lagi...

Dikejer...

Anjing...

Pitbull...

"WHAT THE *MBEEEEE*?!"

Akhirnya, karena Indonesia adalah seorang nation baik yang masih sayang sama nyawa, dia ikut berlari bersama dengan BTT Indo Ver yang terdiri dari, Rafael Tara Saputra, Garuda Halilintar, dan Airlangga Maeda. Walaupun sambil misuh-misuh.

"WOI! Kalo dikejer anjing pitbull jangan bawa-bawa gua napa?! Gua kan lagi lari pagi! Bukannya mau lari marathon!" tereak Indonesia sambil berlari.

"Mana gua tau, Kak Juna! Wong tadi kami Cuma lewat di depan tuh anjing! Tau-tau aja tu anjing kampret ngejer kami!"tereak Lintar sambil menyeret Tara yang udah nggak kuat lari dan berlari.

"Misuh-misuhnya tahun depan aja. Mending kita kabur dulu." Ujar Airlangga yang hebatnya masih emotionless!

"Gua.. hosh.. udah.. hosh... capek... hosh.." kata Tara ngos-ngosan sambil diseret oleh Lintar.

"WOOOFF! WOOFF! GRRRR! WOOF!" gonggong si anjing dengan mulut berbusa.

Tara menengok ke belakang. "Woi, kayaknya tuh anjing rabies deh..."

Semua menengok ke belakang. Indonesia syok. Lintar baca-baca doa. Airlangga menunjukkan muka kaget.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

3 orang alay ditambah 1 orang emotionless mempercepat lari mereka seperti hidup mereka akan berakhir saat itu juga, jam itu juga, menit itu juga, detik itu juga, dan nanosekon itu juga #gaploked

"GUA BELOM MAU MATI SEBELUM LIAT TIMNAS NEGARA GUE MASUK PIALA DUNIA!" tereak Indonesia.

"Ya Tuhan, saya berjanji jadi orang baik! Selamatkan kami!" doa Lintar.

"..." Airlangga menunjukkan muka emotionless. Tapi dalem hati. 'SIAPA AJA TOLONGIN KAMI!'

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Pandangan kamera menjauh. Dan terlihatlah di dalam sebuah komplek yang jalannya berbetuk kotak, Indonesia and friends berlari mengitari jalan tersebut berkali-kali sambil dikejer anjing rabies itu. Bagaimana nasib mereka? Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu #dikejer massa

Sebuah balon berisi muka Indonesia yang melas muncul sambil berteriak, "TOLONGIN GUEEEE!"

**To Be Continued**

**Maybe?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Migi te ni wa takeyari~**

**Hidari te ni wa TEMPEE~!**

**Happi shote tanoshi warai ekisaitingu pareedo**

**Miwaku no sekai e Ayo!**

**Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go**

**Subarashi takeyari de zekkouchou!**

**Yukan'na aka Shinseina shiro Indonesia hata**

**Sarani aki futatabi tatsu**

**In-do-ne-shia! (2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Curcolan Author gila:<strong>

Yo! Kembali lagi bersama saya yang AWESOME, Luciano Fyro, dalam FF baru berjudul "Indonesia and His Neighbors"!

Baiklah, pertama saya minta maaf jika FF ini kurang memuaskan para reader semua. Yah, biasalah Author dodol yang nekat nulis Fanfic baru dengan ide seadanya.

Btw, saya dapet ide chapter 1 ini dari pengalaman asli guru saya waktu dikejer anjing pas lagi demo tahun 1998. Tapi, bedanya di fanfic saya yang ngejer itu beneran anjing, kalo yang di cerita guru saya anjingnya itu para polisi #ditembak

Wokeh deh, akhir kata, tolong direview ya! Oke? Oke? Oke? #diinjek

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Itu lagu parody "Naik Delman" yang Author buat waktu lagi jalan sehat<strong>

**(2) Itu Lagu parody "Hatafutte Parade" yang Author buat. Kan Author cinta Indonesia XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Ketika Indonesia Menggalau

**Indonesia and His Neigbors**

**Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya adalah pemilik resmi dari Hetalia**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor (Can't I make the other genre?)**

**Warning: Silankan baca di chapter 1 saya males nulis #dibantai massa**

**Chapter 2: Ketika Indonesia Menggalau**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah komplek perumahan yang nggak besar dan nggak kecil juga, di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dan halaman belakangnya udah kayak hutan belantara *digaplok*, terdengar suara petikan gitar dan nyanyian lagu 'Butiran Debu' dari seorang pemuda yang sangat galau bernama Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ (Indonesia sok-sokan jatuh ke lantai)

Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam... (Indonesia megang dadanya)

Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang~ (Indonesia nangis alay sambil meler)

Aku tanpamu... butiran debuuu~ (Indonesia tiduran di lantai dengan posisi tengkurep dengan lebay)

Sementara itu, di depan pintu rumah Indonesia. 4 orang anak SMP yang lebih dikenal sebagai Hetare Friends, sedang mengetok pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kak Juna! Ini Roma, Romi, Xiu Cing, sama Eky! Boleh masuk nggak?"

Nggak ada jawaban.

Dan di dalam rumah Indonesia, sang personifikasi negara tercinteh kita sedang masih nyanyi galau.

Namaku cintaaahh~ ketika kita bersama... (Indonesia meluk gitarnya)

Berbagi rasa untuk selamanya (Indonesia nyium gitarnya)

Namaku cintaaahh~ ketika kita bersama (Indonesia nemplok di sofa bareng gitarnya)

Berbagi rasa sepanjang usia... (Indonesia masih nemplok di sofa sambil nangis)

Hingga tiba saatnya aku pun melihat... (Indonesia natap jendelanya)

Cintaku yang khianat, cintaku berkhianat (Indonesia mukul-mukul lantai)

Menepi menepilah menjauh (Indonesia ngelempar gitarnya) Sfx: Brak

Semua yang terjadi di antara kita oooooohhhhh (Indonesia berdiri dan muter-muter kayak balerina)

Sementara itu, di luar,

"Kok Kak Juna nggak ngejawab?" tanya Roma bingung.

"Nyanyi sambil ngegalau kali." Jawab Romi ngasal.

"Trus?" tanya Xiu Cing

"Kita masuk aja. Wong nggak dikunci kok." Kata Eky sambil ngebuka pintu rumah Indonesia begitu saja.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat pun masuk ke rumah Indonesia TANPA SEIJIN sang pemilik rumah, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

"Kak Juna!" panggil Roma.

Namun, panggilan Roma hanya dijawab dengan sebuah nyanyian yang begitu galau, saking galaunya Author sampe mau muntah.

Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ (Indonesia jatuh di sofa)

Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam... (Indonesia ngelus dadanya)

Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang~ (Indonesia berguling-guling)

Aku tanpamu... butiran debuuu~ (Indonesia niup debu di lantai rumahnya)

Keempat anak remaja tersebut melihat Indonesia yang sedang menyanyi dengan galau tingkat dewa. Mereka semua cengo... cengo... cengo...

"DAFUQ KAK JUNA!"

"Romi, ternyata elu bisa ngeramal ya?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian... (dibawakan oleh Garu si Bayi Garuda)**

Di rumah Personifikasi kesayangan kita, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, terdengar kembali nyanyian galau yang sangat galau sehingga bisa membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya muntah di tempat.

Tertutup sudah pintu, pintu hatiku (Indonesia megang dadanya sambil melas)

Yang pernah dibuka waktu hanya untukmu (Indonesia nunduk dan nangis alay)

Kini kau pergi dari hidupku (Indonesia garuk-garuk lantai)

Ku harus relakanmu walau aku tak mau (Indonesia tiduran di lantai dengan posisi telentang )

Sementara itu, di depan pintu rumah Indonesia, BTT Indo Ver. sedang mengetok pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kak Juna! Ini BTT Indo Ver! Kami mau latihan band di sini! Boleh nggak Kak?!" seru Lintar yang membawa tas berisi keyboard. Tara membawa stik drum. Dan Airlangga membawa gitar dan mic.

Nggak ada jawaban.

Kembali ke rumah Indonesia. Indonesia seperti yang anda tahu sedang menyanyikan lagu galau (Massa: KITE JUGA UDAH TAHU!).

Berjuta warna pelangi di dalam hati (Indonesia gambar pelangi di tembok)

Sejenak luluh bergeming menjauh pergi (Indonesia diem karena nggak ngerti maksud liriknya #plak)

Tak ada lagi cahaya suci (Indonesia nutup gorden rumahnya sambil tersedu-sedu #najis)

Semua nada beranjak, aku terdiam sepi (Indonesia teriak tapi suaranya tiba-tiba ilang karena nggak nyampe)

Dengarlah matahariku, suara tangisanku (Indonesia tambah nangis alay)

Ku bersedih kar'na panah cinta menusuk jantungku (Indonesia pura-pura nusuk dadanya pake panah boongan)

Ucapkan matahariku, puisi tentang hidupku (Indonesia berguling-guling)

Tentang ku yang tak mampu menaklukkan waktu (Indonesia ngebanting jam wekernya)

Oooooooooh... (Indonesia ternyata Cuma nguap di bagiain ini #dor)

BTT Indo Ver yang ternyata sudah main nyelonong aja ke rumah Indonesia, melihat Indonesia sedang menyanyi dengan ALAY BIN LEBAY.

Seekor burung gagak berwarna hitam lewat di atas mereka meninggalkan titik-titik (Sfx: Kaaak~ Kaaak~)

"..."

Indonesia terus saja bernyanyi dengan galau karena tidak menyadari kehadiran BTT Indo Ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian... (dibawakan oleh Garu si Bayi Garuda)**

Sudahlah, Author males ngerangkai kata-kata AWESOME yang mengatakan 'Indonesia sedang nyanyi galau'. Pokoknya kali ini, dia nyanyiin lagu 'Separuh Aku' milik Noel.

Dan terjadi lagi (Indonesia metik gitarnya dengan alay)

Kisah lama yang terulang kembali (Indonesia metik gitarnya dengan muka melas)

Kau temukan lagi (Indonesia nangis melas dan tau-tau seorang hantu lewat sambil nepok jidat)

Dari cinta rumit yang kau jalani (Indonesia sok-sokan main gitar di kepala)

Aku ingin kau merasa (Indonesia nunjuk dirinya sendiri pake ujung gitar)

Kamu mengerti aku mengerti kamu (Indonesia nunjuk ke jendela dan di situ ada hantu yang tadi nepok jidat)

Aku ingin kau sadari (Indonesia berjalan ke arah hantu itu)

Cintamu bukanlah dia (Indonesia natap hantu itu dengan tatapan najis)

Hantu itu langsung meninju muka Indonesia dan membuat Indonesia terpental sampe ke tembok, dan retak.

"ARJUNA GOBLOK! SAYA TAHU KAMU GALAU! TAPI INGAT KALAU SAYA INI LAKI-LAKI DAN SAYA JUGA HANTU!" teriak hantu itu setengah histeris.

"Ma-maaf Reza... terlalu terbawa suasana... Hahaha~" ujar Indonesia sebelum tepar di tempat.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Karena Lagu 'Hatafutte Parade Indonesia Ver.' sedang dikerjakan ulang, maka digant dengan 'Maru Kaite Chikyuu ASEAN Ver.'<strong>

**Eh eh ayah mizu wo choudai (Indonesia)**

**Oi oi ibu oi oi ibu (Malaysia)**

**Mukashi ni tabeta dorian no (Singapore)**

**Ano aji ga wasureranain da (Philippines & Vietnam)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (Indonesia)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (Malaysia)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (Singapore)**

**Wareware ASEAN! (Philippines & Vietnam)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (Thailand)**

**Jitto mitte chikyuu (Myanmar)**

**Hyotto shite chikyuu (Brunei)**

**Wareware ASEAN! (Laos & Cambodia)**

**Aa hitofude de (Thailand)**

**Mieru subarashi sekai (Myanmar)**

**Wareware wa tsuneni tagaini tasukeau! (Brunei)**

**ASEAN~ (Laos & Cambodia)**

"**Subete ichi oyobi subete no tame no ichi no tame ni. Sore ga watashitachi no mattodesu" (ASEAN)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (Indonesia)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (Malaysia)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (Singapore)**

**Wareware ASEAN! (Philippines & Vietnam)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (Thailand)**

**Ha!tto shite chikyuu (Myanmar)**

**Funzori kaite chikyuu (Brunei)**

**Wareware ASEAN! (Laos & Cambodia)**

**Danketsu to tsuyoi yujo (Indonesia)**

**Shin no tsuyo-sa no shohodesu (Malaysia)**

**(Sobenai baai wa? Hoka ni wa? –Timor Leste-)**

**Wareware wa tatakai tsudzukerudeshou (Singapore)**

**Supiritto! (Philippines & Vietnam)**

**Na na brother (Brunei) Mizu wo choudai (Malaysia & Singapore)**

**Tsuide N̂xng s̄āw (Thailand) tsuide kurenai ka (Vietnam)**

**Hei hei chitea (Cambodia) heiwa ga ichiban (Laos)**

**Oi oi Timor Leste (Myanmar) Sanka shite kuru! (Philippines & Indonesia)**

**Eh eh ayah mizu wo choudai (Indonesia)**

**Oi oi ibu oi oi ibu (Malaysia)**

**Mukashi ni tabeta dorian no (Singapore)**

**Ano aji ga wasureranain da (Philippines & Vietnam)**

**ASEAN! ASEAN!**

**Tsuyoku ASEAN!**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (ASEAN)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (ASEAN)**

**Maru kaite chikyuu (ASEAN)**

**Wareware ASEAN! (ASEAN)**

**Aa hitofude de (Thailand)**

**Mieru subarashi sekai (Myanmar)**

**Wareware wa tsuneni tagaini tasukeau! (Brunei)**

**ASEAN~ (ASEAN)**

**Aa sekaijuu ni (Indonesia)**

**Nemuru shiawase no reshipi (Malaysia)**

**Danketsu de wareware wa tsuyoku seicho (Singapore)**

**ASEAN~ (ASEAN)**

**ASEAN! (1)**

* * *

><p>Pojok Curcol Author:<p>

Yo! Di sini Luciano Fyro yang nekat publish Fic disaat sedang ada LUN di sekolah! Mana tepuk tangannya?! *dilempar sabun*

Yep! Chapter 2 Indonesia and His Neigbors telah ada! Dan saya bikin ini dikala saya sedang galau karena harus LUN! Dan besok saya harus LUN Bhs. Inggris! Yeah! *sarcastic voice*

Bales-bales review~

**faremilan: Yo! Saya sangat senang anda ketawa saat baca FF saya! Itu artinya saya berhasil! Iya, saya baru nyadar kalo ada typo. Hehe~ kurang teliti. Silahkan di follow ^^**

**cureokami11: Ini sudah di update lo! lo! lo! *ulangi sampe bosen***

**Soal Hatafutte Paradenya sedang saya tulis ulang di bagian yang anda minta dirubah dan juga ditambahin lagi liriknya. Soalnya sebenernya lagunya belum selesai saya buat. Haha. **

**Crack pairing ya? Kalo sama nation mungkin jarang karena FF saya lebih menceritakan tetangga2 manusia Indonesia, tapi, nanti saya munculkan juga kok! kalo Indo/Hantu mau gak? #dor**

**Yuki Hiiro: IYA! IYA SAYA BACA GARUDAYANA! TAPI BARU SAMPE BUKU KE 2! SAYA MASIH MAU IDUP OKE?! Bayi Garuda saya namain Garu, biar gampang diinget aja *digampar* Arjuna itu human namenya Indonesia versi saya. IYA INI SUDAH UPDATE! KENAPA HIDUP SAYA NGGAK PERNAH TENANG?! #dikejar tetangga**

Oh ya, dan ini profil untuk OC saya yang keluar di chapter kali ini, tapi BTT Indo Ver nggak masuk karena profilnya sudah ditulis di bio saya.

Hetare Friends:

Nama: Gabriel Roma (Roma)

Umur: 14 tahun

Sifat: Terbuka, bersemangat, optimis

Hobi: Main game, masak (dan jago banget), naik sepeda

Saudara kembar: Gabriella Romi

Appearence: Rambut coklat tua, mata coklat keemasan, kulit putih

Nama: Gabriella Romi (Romi)

Umur: 14 tahun

Sifat: Ceria, suka benda imut terutama Pikachu, dan dewasa

Hobi: Bawa boneka Pikachu ke mana-mana, berlatih karate, main bultang

Saudara kembar: Gabriel Roma

Appearence: Rambut pirang, mata biru langit, kulit agak belang

Nama: Ao Xiu Cing (Xiu Cing)

Umur: 14 tahun

Sifat: Tenang, pemalu, tapi baik hati

Hobi: baca manga, nonton anime, makan mie dan bakpao (Yeah Chinese people), main bultang

Appearence: Rambut hitam sebahu, mata coklat tua, kulit putih

Nama: Mohammad Rifky Septiawan (Eky)

Umur: 14 tahun

Sifat: Bersemangat, terbuka, setia kawan, dan berisik

Hobi: Main gitar, main sepak bola, dan ngeledek adeknya

Adik: Kristal Delahoya

Appearence: Rambut hitam, mata hitam, kulit sawo matang

Ghost:

Nama: Reza

Sifat: Setia, pantang menyerah, rela berkorban demi teman, dan LUCU

Meninggal: Saat perang melawan NICA di Surabaya

Sebab: Tertembak oleh prajurit NICA di bagaian dada

Keterangan: Reza masih menetap di dunia manusia karena kata Malaikat, dia masih belum siap untuk pergi ke Akhirat

Appearence: Rambut hitam berantakan, mata coklat, pake seragam perang Indonesia jaman dulu yang berdarah-darah di bagian dada

Review please! But, No Flame please! Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Itu Lagu Maru Kaite Chikyuu ASEAN ver yang saya buat tahun kemarin. Awesome kan?!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Rudolph the Red Node Reindeer

**Indonesia and His Neighbors**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya, dan ide saya dapat dari Youtube**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Warning: Content OOC, typos, swearing, english, and whatever #dikejer aparat**

**Chapter 3: Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, di rumah Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia atau biasa dipanggil Indo atau Juna, the tidak terdengar keributan. Rupanya Indonesia sedang menghias pohon Natal. Padahal Natal aja masih lama banget. Tiba-tiba, Indonesia berbalik menghadap ke layar kamera yang berada di depannya. Dan mulai bernyanyi.

**You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,  
>Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen,<br>But do you recall?  
>The most famous reindeer of all?<br>Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**

"Reindeer!" seru seorang anak yang mirip Hong Kong, Harul Nur Hafiansyah, dari belakang pohon Natal. Indonesia nengok ke belakang bingung.

**Had a very shiny nose**

"Like a likebulb!" seru seorang anak yang kayak Japan tapi pake kacamata, Dian Nur Hafiansyah, dari belakang pohon Natal.

**And if you ever saw it**

"SAW IT!" tereak seorang anak yang punya kriwilan kayak Italy, Dani Hafiansyah, dari belakang pohon Natal. Indonesia nahan marah.

**You would even say it glows**

"Like a flashlight!" tereak Harul. Indonesia kesel dan pasrah.

**And all of the other reindeer**

"Reindeer!" tereak Dian lagi. Indonesia melipat tangan.

**Used to laugh and call him names**

"LIKE PINOCHIO!" tereak "Trio Rusuh" dengan rusuh. Indonesia menendang kursi di depannya.

**They never let poor Rudolph**

"RUDOLPH!" tereak Dani dengan troll face.

**Join in any reindeer games**

"Like monopoly!" tereak Dani sambil nahan ketawa.

**Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
>Santa came to say<strong>

"HO HO HO!" tereak Dani dengan gaya Santa Klaus gagal.

**Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
>Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?<strong>

"NO!" jawab Harul dengan riang. Perempatan kecil bertengger dengan manis di kepala Indonesia.

**Then all the reindeer loved him**

"LOVED HIM!" tereak "Trio Rusuh" dengan begitu senangnya. Muka Indonesia Indonesia memerah dan perempatannya tambah besar.

**And they shouted out with glee**

"YIPPIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Indonesia menghela napas.

**Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer**

"REINDEER!" tereak "Trio Rusuh" lagi.

**You'll go down in history**

"Like George Washington!" tereak Dian.

"THAT'S IT!" Indonesia mengamuk. "PEGI! PEGI! PEGI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Song:<strong>

Di ruang tamu Indonesia, tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Suasana gelap gulita. Beberapa detik kemudian, lampu mulai menyala! Dan tampaklah!

Indonesia dengan kostum rubah.

Dani dengan kostum singa.

Dian dengan kostum kucing.

Dan Harul dengan kostum panda.

Mereka mulai menyanyi lagu "What Does the Fox Say?!"

**The dog goes woof**

Kamera menyorot anjing-anjing di penangkaran yang mendeath glare ke kamera dengan mulut berbusa.

**The cat goes meow**

Kamera menyorot 2 ekor kucing yang lagi berantem. "HIIIISSSHHH!"

"RUUUNN!"

**The bird goes tweet**

Kamera menyorot burung kakaktua.

"Kakaktua!"

"Eemmm... maybe not that bird"

**And the mouse goes squeak**

Kamera menyorot 3 tikus yang sedang mencuri makanan...

"GET THEM!"

**Cow goes moo**

Kamera menyorot segerombolan sapi New Zealand yang yang sedang merumput.

"Eh? How in the *mbbeeee* we could be in New Zealand...?"

**The frog goes croak**

Kamera menyorot 2 ekor kodok yang sedang paduan suara.

"Kroookk!". "Krooookkk!". "KUEBEK!"

"..."

**And the elephant goes toot**

Kamera menoyorot gambar gajah yang jelek banget.

"It's more like a pig than elephant..."

**Duck say quack**

Kamera menyorot seekor bebek yang sedang mengejar Dian.

"HELP MEEEEHHHH!"

**And fish go blub**

Kamera menyorot ikan di akuarium yang lagi diem.

"... It doesn't make a sound..."

**And the seal goes ow ow ow**

Kamera memunculkan tulisan,

"WE DON'T HAVE SEAL PICTURE OK?!"

**But there's one sound that no one knowsssss...**

Kamera menyorot Indonesia, Dani, Dian, dan Harul lagi.

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (All)**

**RING- DING- DING- DING- DING- DIGERINGEDIN ! GERING- DING- DING- DINGEREDING! (Indonesia)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (Dani)**

**WA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-POW! WA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-POW! WA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-POW! (Indonesia)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (Dian)**

**HATEE-HATEE-HATEE-HO! HATEE-HATEE-HATEE-HO! HATEE-HATEE-HATEE-HO! (Indonesia)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (Harul)**

**JOFF-TCHOFF-TCHOFFO-TCHOFFO! TCHOFF-TCHOFFO-TCHOFFO! JOFF-TCHOFF-TCHOFFO-TCHOFFO! (Indonesia)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (All)**

**Big blue eyes, pointy nose (Harul)**

**Chasing mice, and digging holes (Indonesia)**

**Tiny paws up the hill (Dani)**

**Suddenly you're standing still (Dian)**

**Your fur is red, so beautiful (Indonesia)**

**Like an angel in disguise (Harul)**

**But If you meet a friendly horse? (Dian)**

**Will you communicate by- (Dani)**

**Mo-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-orse? How will you speak to that- (kamera menyorot gambar rusa)**

**Ho-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-orse? (Kamera menyorot kuda beneran yang lepas dari kebon binatang)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (All)**

**JACHA-CHAHA-CHACHA-CHOW! CHACHA-CHACHA-CHOW! CHACHA-CHACHA- COW! (Indonesia)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (Dian)**

**FRAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KOW! FRAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KOW! FRAKA-KAKA-KAKA-KOW! (Indonesia)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (Indonesia)**

**A-HEE-AHEE-HA-HEE! A-HEE-AHEE-HA-HEE! A-AHEE-HA-HEE! (Indonesia)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (Dani)**

**A-OO-OO-OOO! WOO-OO-OO-OOO! (Indonesia)**

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (All)**

**The secret of the fox, ancient mystery (Harul)**

**Somewhere deep in the woods (Dani)**

**I know your hiding, what is your sound? (Dian)**

**Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery? (Indonesia)**

**What do you sayyyyyyyyyy? (Dian)**

**You're my guardian angel (Dani)**

**Hiding in the woods, what is your sound? (Indonesia)**

**Whahudhuedhusdihaabshabasbhasa (Indonesia & Harul)**

**Will we ever know? I want to... I want to... I want to knowww~! (Dian)**

**Whahudhuedhusdihaabshabasbhasa!~ (Indonesia & Dani)**

"YEEEEEE!"

**o~o~oOo~o~o**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Curcolan:<strong>

Yo! Di sini saya lagi! Author Luciano Fyro yang udah lama nggak update nih fanfic gara-gara besok US, bentar lagi mau UN, dan keranjingan maen game "K*n*ha Ninja"! Gimana ya? Habisnya kepala saya pusing.

Ngomong-ngomong, lagu Rudolph dan What Does the Fox Say?... haha.. Azukano Brothers, jangan bunuh saya ya? Sayanya lagi nggak nggak ada ide, dan kebetulan nemuin lirik lagu 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' sama 'What Does the Fox Say?'. Dan lahirlah chapter yang sungguh ter-la-lu *Roma Irama mode:on*.

Soal bales review... saya lagi tidak mood buat bales review... maaf ya yang udah capek-capek review!

Salam Awesome dan sampai jumpa!

Oh ya, dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
